


Hold the Night for Ransom

by thinlines



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bottom Louis, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry pov, Knotting, M/M, Nesting, Omega Louis, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Smut, Stubborn Louis Tomlinson, Swearing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:34:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23067055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thinlines/pseuds/thinlines
Summary: “Hate that you make me weak.” Louis whispers it like a secret as he watches Harry tracing his lips. Harry could smell it now. Smell Louis’ delicious slick. He sneaks a hand inside the blankets, searching until they reach Louis’ joggers. Wetness meets his fingertips and he growls, shutting his eyes and seeing the red blossom behind his lids. The bursts of desire.“Is that for me?” He asks, opening his eyes and stare into Louis’.In which Louis tries to prove he doesn't need his alpha and Harry knows it's a losing battle before it begins.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 8
Kudos: 416





	Hold the Night for Ransom

**Author's Note:**

> Heeeyyy... I've had this sitting around for a long time and finally finished it. Really wanna post my other really long work but I'm kinda too lazy to edit it... Also I am so stressed since Louis' concert I am going to in Tokyo might be stopped due to the virus... guys the virus is really serious and let's just pray it will be over soon... be safe and hope you enjoy this work!!! Find me on Tumblr thinlinez  
> Title comes from the OG Macklemore & Ryan Lewis- The Heist album (this album was... still is my religion)

One step into the apartment building. The pungent smell of fear hits Harry and he almost staggers back. His heart quickens and he takes the stairs two steps at a time, as if racing against the speed of his rapidly beating heart. What the fuck happened? His mind screams as he clutches the bag of groceries in his hands, not caring that he had bought eggs. He has one priority: get to Louis.

He bursts through the door, flinging the bag of groceries onto the nearest flat surface and not even bother taking off his boots, he dashes to the living room where the source of the smell of fear is crashing like waves over Harry’s alpha senses. An omega is in distress. Not just any omega, Louis, is afraid. He bursts into the living room, his coat whipping around him, his curls wild and plastered to his forehead by his sweat.

Louis’ ocean blues swivels from the TV screen to Harry. He is sitting cross legged on the hard wooden floor, his back pressed against the sofa with a layer of thick blanket wrapped around him so that only his head is exposed. Louis trembles as the screams from the TV fills the silence between them. Out of Harry’s peripherals, he could see that it was a horror movie playing.

“Lou?” He asks thickly, although he visibly sags in relief. But then the anger comes out of nowhere, filling his guts and licking like a flame up his body.

“What are you doing?” He chooses, instead, to calmly say.

Louis turns his eyes back on the screen and flinches, burrowing his head into the blanket and peek at the screen through his half shut eyes. Harry could see teardrops clinging onto his eyelashes.

“Lou.” He says, firmly this time because Louis is a little shit and chooses to ignore Harry’s attempts at lecturing him.

“Just watching a film.” Comes the soft response. Harry signs, toeing off his boots at the doorway and approaches the sofa. He reaches out to grab the remote from the coffee table.

“Don’t!” Louis says, tiny hand shooting out, seconds too late, trying to snatch the remote back. Harry pulls it out of Louis’ reach, hitting the mute button but lets the movie continue to play out its rather gory scene. Louis stares defiantly back at Harry.

“Why do you always do this to yourself?” Harry asks and knows it’s not the first time he has asked the question.

“Because I wanted to watch a scary movie.” Louis snaps, tilting his chin a little. He is soft like this. Soft and sharp. He holds himself unlike any omega, with an air of defiance and challenge.

“I could smell you from downstairs.” Harry says slowly and watches as Louis unfolds his legs and stretching them, wriggling his toes.

“So?”

“So, don’t. Don’t watch horror films alone, Lou. You…” Harry searches for words. “You don’t have to prove a point.” He says finally, running a frustrated hand through his fair.

Louis huffs. “What point am I trying to prove?”

“That you don’t need me to comfort you.” Harry says simply and he could feel the tension thrumming through the air.

“I don’t need you to comfort me. I was doing well before you came back.” Louis says but his voice has lost its sharp edge, replaced with a soft grumble.

“You need me all the time.” Harry corrects him and watches as Louis refuses to meet his gaze and instead, retreats his head into the blanket cocoon so now Harry is looking like he is conversing with a makeshift blanket tent.

He crouches down, slips his hand around the entirety of the blanket, feeling the shape of Louis’ thighs underneath his hands. He grips tightly, earning a surprised squeak from Louis as he lifts, more like manhandles Louis so that the two of them end up in a tangle on the sofa instead of the hard wooden floor.

“Harry! I… I can’t breathe!” He hears the muffled cry of Louis, still tangled up in the blankets. He starts to peel back each layer, much like unraveling an onion until the head of messy caramel colored hair comes into view. Huge baby blue eyes blink back at his and there is wetness in them.

“I hate you.” Louis whispers, as Harry hovers above him. They just look at each other for a minute more and Harry wishes time could stop as he drowns himself in Louis’ eyes. The smell of arousal, coming from both of them, Harry is sure, permeates the air. Sweet honey and crushed petals mixed with sandalwood. Louis is sweet, always has been.

“Say something. You big stupid alpha.” Louis pokes at Harry’s dimple as he grins down at the omega trapped inside the blankets.

“I love you.” Harry says and watches as Louis rolls his eyes in exasperation.

“And I hate you.” Louis challenges with no real threat in his raspy voice. The whirl of his scent and Harry’s continue to mingle, filling the room as Harry’s cock twitches in his pants.

“Love you more.” He grunts low as the knots in his stomach twists. He needs Louis. Needs Louis to be naked and open for him. The inner alpha in him is clawing now, ready to come out. He counts his breath, willingly himself not to do anything. Not yet.

“Hate you the most.” Louis says, licking his lips and biting them whether on purpose or unconsciously, Harry will never know.

“I’m gonna scent you now.” Harry says, ripping back the blanket so that Louis’ scent glands are exposed. Small hands come up to deflect him, but Harry just dodges them. He buries his head in Louis’ neck as the omega thrashes against him helplessly. He takes a deep breath, releasing all his calming pheromones and feels Louis’ body instantly melts against his touch.

Fingers tangle into his curls as Louis fists tuffs of Harry’s hair in frustration. Trying to push Harry away but also at the same time, pulling him ever closer in.

“This is why I hate you so much. You treat me like a damn baby.” Louis says, mouth against the side of Harry’s head. Harry turns so that he is breathing hot breath into Louis’ face, lips inches from the omega’s.

“You _are_ the biggest baby and liar.” He concludes and watches as Louis scowls. He reaches out to trace the crinkles by Louis’ eyes, left behind by laughter and then lightly against Louis’ eyelashes, feeling them flutter underneath the ghost of his touch.

“Hate that you make me weak.” Louis whispers it like a secret as he watches Harry tracing his lips. Harry could smell it now. Smell Louis’ delicious slick. He sneaks a hand inside the blankets, searching until they reach Louis’ joggers. Wetness meets his fingertips and he growls, shutting his eyes and seeing the red blossom behind his lids. The bursts of desire.

“Is that for me?” He asks, opening his eyes and stare into Louis’.

“You scented me. How could I… my body… not react…” He watches Louis as turned his face into the sofa cushion, but he could see the pink tint of his ears. He trails his hands along the waistband of Louis’ joggers and slides his hand, oh so painfully slowly, into the layers. He could feel the muscles of Louis’ lower back twitching and as his fingers ghost over Louis’ arse cheeks, the omega jerks but still refused to raise his head. Harry sinks a finger between the cheeks and swirls his finger, feeling the smooth slide of slick oozing out of the omega’s needy fluttering hole.

Harry slots his leg between Louis’, prying the reluctant omega’s legs open as he continues to thumb the hotness between Louis’ cheeks.

“Harry…” Comes a breathless word, Harry feels Louis’ hand reaching up and curling into his shirt, pulling him closer. He goes easy. His lips meet Louis’. A fierce yet chaste kiss as the omega whines against his lips.

Harry continues to languidly tease Louis’ entrance, rubbing slow circles and never dipping in, feeling the slick dribbling out of the hole, feeling Louis being vulnerable for him and not anyone else. Never sinking in, just hovering, feeling. Louis takes Harry’s bottom lip between his sharp canines and tugs mercilessly.

Harry opens his mouth to let Louis in. The omega dove in, sucking skillfully on his tongue and the familiar taste of sweetness sent a shiver down Harry’s spine. The glide of their tongues together is smooth, both relenting and letting the other set the pace. This is what Harry loves about him and Louis’ dynamic, they just work, it just happens.

He mouths along Louis’ jaw, sucking a lovebite just underneath the skin where the jaw meets neck, one that is high and visible and will sit proudly on Louis’ skin for at least a week. He sucks and without so much as a warning, sinks one finger inside the hot burning walls. Louis’ hips buck up instantly, his mouth slipping from Harry as he gasps, writhing as Harry curls his finger sharply.

Harry reaches up with his free hand, clasping Louis’ jaw and holds him still as he continues to lick hotly into the protesting omega’s mouth. Louis is like vanilla with a hint of strawberries. Swirling around Harry’s senses.

He adds a second finger, and then a third, pretty soon, building up a steady pace of slowly fucking into Louis with his three fingers. Slick is soaking his entire hand right now and they both are still dressed. Harry is going to change that now. He pulls back, and in one swift move, removes his coat then his shirt, silently sending a thank you to God for choosing to wear a tshirt instead of a button down today. He could feel Louis’ hot gaze lingering on his naked chest, and when Harry meets his eyes, the omega quickly averts his eyes, a stubborn pout pulling at his thin lips.

“Show off.” Louis grumbles as Harry chuckles. He wastes no time in plunging his hand into the front of Louis’ joggers without warning and closing his hand around Louis’ cock while his other hand snakes back down into the back of the joggers, eager to slide back into the welcoming hotness of Louis. He could finger Louis forever, Harry decides.

He could already feel precome sliding down his thumb as he pulls lazily at Louis’ length as the omega thrashes beneath him.

“Let go.” Harry says, almost commands as he knocks his forehead with Louis, seeing the wetness in those sky blue eyes building.

With a cry, Louis comes, his whole body curling into Harry’s as Harry kisses down his throat, sucking marks into the sun kissed skin.

“Stop…” Louis is panting heavily as he mumbles against Harry’s lips. Harry doesn’t. He continues to kiss Louis as he lifts him up and roughly removing Louis’ joggers. Louis sits up, then, fumbling with his shirt which was sticky with his come and sweat. Finally, he is naked. Naked, pink, already half hard again, sitting on the sofa looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, softly panting. Harry stands and quickly removes his jeans. He was so hard already. He could feel Louis’ hungry eyes fixing onto his hard length.

Suddenly Louis leans forward and kitten licks the tip of Harry’s cock boldly, sending a shocking wave of pleasure shooting through Harry right down to his curling toes. He jerks forward, chasing the touch but Louis had already pulled back, smirking.

“Baby…” Harry breathes waiting as Louis preens at the pet name. He reaches out to trace Louis’ sharp cheekbones.

“Be good for me.” He commands, not really using his alpha voice but he brings it down lower some octaves. Louis locks eyes grew hazy at his low tone and he leans forward again, licking an agonizingly slow and fat stripe up from base of Harry’s cock to the tip. Harry’s knees buckle slightly but he wills himself to stay standing. Suddenly, Louis’ small hands shoot out and grasp Harry’s length, guiding it into his mouth and he just starts merciless licking and sucking away.

Harry’s hands flies down to clutch at the sofa behind Louis to keep himself half standing over Louis and not falling like jelly onto the floor. He becomes aware of Louis’ moans around his cock, purposeful and punishing. Harry is babbling now, even though he can’t make sense of his own words, he just knows that Louis needs to hear, hear about how pretty he is and about how he was made to suck Harry off.

Harry feels himself being pushed to the edge but he didn’t want to come just yet. Not in Louis’ mouth. Not today maybe another day, preferably tomorrow, or within the next three hours.

“Baby, off.” Harry grumbles, tugging his cock out of Louis’ grip and slid out of the enclosing hotness of Louis’ sinful mouth. The omega licks his lips and his voice sounds shot and long gone when he makes an impatient noise, “Want you to knot my mouth.”

“’M gonna knot somewhere else now. You still need your voice tomorrow. Don’t want Nick badgering me about how I made a radio host lose their voice. You got work tomorrow, baby.”

Louis groans, falling back onto the sofa.

“Bringing up Grimshaw of all people in the middle of sex is not appealing. I think you made me soft a bit.” Harry crawls over Louis, careful not to crush the omega and caging him in on the sofa. His knees bracketing Louis’ thighs and holding the omega in place. Louis wiggles a little, as if testing the waters. His eyelashes fluttering as he looks up at Harry.

“Not in your mouth, but in you. I wanna come in you, baby.” Louis’ soft pink mouth goes slack and he blinked up owlishly up at Harry, baby blues turning into dark night sky with desire. He just had to lean in to suck on those lips and bits a little too hard yearning a slap from Louis to his back, he just chuckles lowly against Louis’ lips.

“Then take me to bed, you big stupid alpha.” Louis whispers like it was a secret that he wants Harry and almost knees Harry in his growing and painfully hard erection still dripping precome and Louis’ saliva.

“ _Hurry_.” Louis whines and pushes Harry back when Harry ignores him and continues to pepper kisses over his jaw.

“Say please.” Harry says and he draws back just to see Louis squirm. His skin is glowing so golden and so irresistible but Harry loves to tease and Louis knows it. Both can play this game.

“No.” Louis averts Harry’s intense eye contact and he laughs as Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s hips, ankles locking behind his back. Harry raises his eyebrows. Louis huffs.

“Carry me to bed, asshole.” Louis grunts and reaches down to stroke Harry’s still hard length.

“Before I do that, I gotta teach you some manners, little omega.” Harry groans and bucks his hips into Louis’ soft small hand chasing the feeling.

“No.” Louis says still stubborn, tugging a little harder. Harry retaliates by sneaking his hand beneath them, finding Louis’ still dripping hole and jabs a finger in. Louis whines high and needy, fucking down on that one finger.

“Say please.” Harry nips Louis’ ears, curling his finger to find that sweet spot. Louis’ cock jerks a little, just like that, untouched and begins to leak, still pressed up against Harry’s stomach.

“Need you, want you, alpha.” Louis says instead, his eyes already half closed, clenching delicious and hot against Harry’s finger.

“You can’t distract me. Say please, Lou. And I swear I will fuck you so good.” He watches as Louis throws his head back in frustration and he wills himself not to come as Louis continues to mercilessly jerk his cock. Suddenly Louis relinquishes his grip on Harry’s length and the next second, his hand snakes around Harry’s neck and he buries his head into Harry’s chest so that Harry couldn’t see his face, although he knows what it looks like, all flustered and soft pink.

“Please, alpha. Fuck me.” And that was all Harry needs to hear as he slips his hands underneath Louis’ bum and lifts him up easy and practiced. Louis clings to him like a koala bear as he makes his way towards their bedroom.

One foot inside the bedroom, Harry notices it right away. The nest. The bed that he and Louis shared is covered in blankets and lined with shirts ranging from Tshirts to sweaters, mostly his.

“Oh fuck… don’t look!” Louis twists around in Harry’s embrace and is trying desperately to cover Harry’s eyes with his hands.

“Baby… Stop moving around, I might seriously drop you.” Harry teases fondly as he pretended to fumble a little, making Louis let out a scared little shout, hands moving from attempting to cover his eyes to clutching Harry’s shoulders.

“You have no idea how much I hate you right now…” Louis mumbles into his neck as he gives up putting up a fight.

“Don’t be embarrassed. It looks very cozy.” Harry says, setting Louis gently down in the middle of the nest and smiling down at his omega. Louis crosses his arms and pouts.

“If you tell anyone I will fucking cut off your tongue in your sleep!” Louis warns, his legs falling open pliantly as Harry kneels on the bed and settles himself between them.

“Hmmm…” Harry hums. Mouthing at insides of Louis’ thighs, feeling the slightest tremors against his lips.

“I would like to see you try.” He says and begins to suck bites into the meat of Louis’ thighs, sinking in his teeth and tasting the hot delicious skin there, edging closer up, nosing his way up to where Louis is leaking steadily.

“I swear I will do it.” Louis barely manages to spew out his empty threat before diminishing into a mess of moans as Harry licks a fat stripe from the inside of his thigh to his hole. Drops of slick blurts out from the pink hole. Harry laps it all up, relishing in the sweetness and the moans from above. He pins Louis’ thighs down easily as the omega writhes against Harry’s mouth. He teases Louis’ hole with small kitten licks and then broad slow licks, flattening his tongue on the whole of the hole and licking relentlessly until Louis starts sobbing openly, hands falling from where he had been trying to bite down on his knuckles to keep quiet.

“You won’t do it. Not when my tongue can make you feel like this, make you sound like this.” He looks up, slick and saliva dribbling down his chin, grinning devilishly as his gaze travels up Louis’ face, seeing the tear tracks and then meeting the baby blues.

“Stop teasing…” Louis whispers, fisting his hands into the sheets. Harry looks down at the pink hole, clutching around nothing, still leaking steadily like a small fountain.

“You know I love teasing you, my love.” Harry says as he digs his fingers into Louis’ small waist, hoisting himself up and mouths at Louis’ leaking cock.

“No…” Louis moans loudly as Harry sucks. His feet lifting off the sheets and locking around Harry’s neck, keep Harry in place as the alpha continues to work his mouth over the omega’s length. Louis is small but thick, so beautiful and Harry just wants Louis to come.

“Come for me.” Harry says, almost demands as he flicks his tongue over the head of Louis’ cock making the omega howl.

“I will come when you fuck me.” The omega above him slurs, stubbornly not meeting Harry’s gaze. But his cock betrays him as it blurts out drops of precome.

Harry sighs. Louis always tries to put up a fight, even during sex.

In one swift move, he grabs around Louis’ middle and flips him so that Louis’ bum is up in the air, his face squished into the mountain of pillows at the head of the bed. Harry puts his big hands over Louis’ bum, pulling apart the cheeks so he could reach the needy hole and he peppers kisses all over it before he starts licking again like a starved man.

Louis is making obscene noises now, stifling his cries into the pillow. Harry doesn’t stop his licking as he drops one of his hands from Louis’ arse cheek and moves forward to grip Louis’ leaking cock. He jerks while he sucks, listening to the pitiful moans of his omega.

Louis always puts up a fight, but he always loses. It’s a lost battle to begin with.

The omega comes with Harry’s name on his lips, collapsing onto the sheets, spent and defenseless. Harry drapes himself over Louis and pants hotly in his ears.

“Let me kiss you.” He says and Louis twists his face so it isn’t buried in the sheets anymore to oblige, letting himself be kissed thoroughly. Louis’ eyes are half closed as Harry sucks on his tongue, smiling into the kiss as Louis grumbles inaudible things into his mouth. No doubt cursing him for making him come so early.

Harry becomes aware that his painfully hard cock is now nestled against Louis’ arse cheeks and so he grins, rutting down suddenly. Louis’ eyes fly open in shock and they both moan as Harry’s cock slips between the cheeks.

“Do that again…” Louis breathes as Harry continues to kiss and rut against him.

“Want my knot?” Harry asks and it is such an alpha thing to say during sex. He prays that it doesn’t turn Louis off.

“Now that you’ve mentioned it… you are making me second guess myself.” So it is a turn off. Harry laughs. Only his omega is this sassy.

“Do you want to do it like this, on your back or on your front so I can see you?” He asks sweetly as his cock catches against Louis’ hole already wet with precome and slick.

He pulls back from kissing Louis and waits for an answer as he pants against the omega’s lips.

“You can still see me right now.” Louis says nonchalantly, trying to cover how affected he is just by feeling the tip of Harry’s cock swiping against his entrance again and again, so much teasing.

“So like this? You on your back and me not being able to see your pretty cock? Seems like a waste though…”

Harry snakes a hand down Louis’ sides, finds that all his rutting against Louis had made the omega hard again and Louis hisses as Harry’s hand cups his cock which had been rubbing against the bed sheets.

“Just fuck me please.” He whines, moving his head forward so he could kiss Harry. Harry nips at Louis’ red lips. He continues to kiss Louis languidly while stroking the omega’s prick and sliding his dick against his hole. He could feel Louis vibrating with need and impatience.

“If you don’t fuck me now _—_ ”

Harry pushes in, making Louis stutter and swallow the noises Louis is making with his lips. He pushes ever so slowly until he bottoms out, hips pressed flush against Louis’ bum. For a few seconds they just lie like that. Harry on top of Louis, pinning the smaller omega into the sheets, large hand still closed around Louis’ pulsing cock. He kisses Louis for one hot minute before pulling back, sliding his length out of Louis and then slamming back in just as Louis whines high. He bites Louis’ neck as the omega tips his head to present his flesh to Harry.

He fucks in and out, slow and hard. Each thrust punching a moan out of both of them.

“Alpha!” Louis cries in the pillow as Harry laces their hands together, pressing them down onto the sheets. He thrusts deeper, trying to find that sweet spot. One more thrust and he could feel Louis suddenly clenching down hard on him.

“Oh God…” Louis pants as Harry tries to line their mouths up for a kiss but they are both focused on something else, merely panting against each other’s lips. He slams his hips down again and hits Louis’ prostate, successfully making Louis come untouched. Harry comes not much later. His knot swelling up fast and pulling against Louis’ rim, locking tight inside his omega.

“Feel good?” He asks as he slips back so that he isn’t crushing Louis, arranging them so that his chest is pressed against Louis’ sweaty back. The omega is still shuddering from the aftershock of his two orgasms. Harry continues to kiss the back of his neck while pulsing steady into the omega.

“Shit…” Louis stiffens as Harry suddenly says.

“We forgot the condom.” He says dumbly and Louis twists his neck so that he could catch Harry’s eyes. Louis rolls his eyes when their gazes meet.

“There is no “we”, it was you! The condoms are right there!” Louis jabs an accusing finger at the bedside table where there were two boxes of condoms, both within reasonable arm length reach. Harry’s face grows a little warm at being caught red handed.

“You just want me pregnant don’t you? Been planning this weren’t you? Scheming this?” Louis says haughtily and Harry buries his face into the crook of his omega’s neck.

“For the record you could have stopped me and tell me to put on some protection.” Harry says nibbling at Louis’ earlobe. Louis huffs and settles himself more snugly against Harry’s chest. He knocks their hands together, intertwining their fingers.

“I could have but I didn’t.” He replies softly and Harry momentarily regrets not doing missionary so that he could see Louis’ face right now. He sighs happily into Louis’ hair.

“You didn’t because you wanted me to.” He states and earns a jab in the ribs from Louis’ elbow.

“Wanted me to defile you completely. Make you all mine. Make you carry our baby.” He continues shamelessly as he watches the back of Louis’ ears turning a nice shade of soft pink.

“Fuck off…” Louis groans. Harry chuckles, hooking his chin over Louis’ shoulder and feeling the omega trying to stifle a content purr. Louis is getting easier to read these days. His stubborn and beautiful omega.

“What should we name our child… hmmm let me think…”

“You are insufferable!”

Later, his knot has deflated and he slips out of Louis. They had struggled awake to clean the mess they have made and Louis insists on returning the bed back to its original state.

“But I love our nest.”

Louis freezes, his back stiffening as he glares at Harry. He picks up one of Harry’s shirts and throws it at him.

“If I hear that word one more time… I swear on our unborn child…”

Harry laughs and closes the distance between them so that he is looking down into Louis’ bright blue eyes.

“Love you.” He says suddenly feeling the sharp tug of want and love as his eyes search Louis’ face. He watches it glow brighter than the sun. Louis’ eyes crinkle as he reaches up to pat Harry’s cheek and then dig his thumb into one dimple.

“I know, you big stupid alpha.”

Later they finish watching the horror movie Louis had on because Louis had insisted he would “die” if he didn’t know the ending. He had curled into a ball on Harry’s lap and watched through his fingers as Harry pressed kisses into his skin.

The credits are rolling right now. Louis turns to him, eyes a little bleary from holding back frightened tears.

“Told you I can watch horror movies.” He says prodding Harry’s chest.

“Hmmm… I don’t doubt it.” Harry says slyly. “But you still need someone to hold your hand during it.” He concludes and laughs as Louis swats at his arm.

They end up making out for hours after the movie and falling asleep on the couch as the moonlight strewn down on them through the open window. The night dims and fades out into the glows of early dawn. Harry dreams about sunflowers and a little boy running across the field into Louis’ arms. Louis smiling down at him and then tipping his head up to Harry for a kiss as the sun hits his face just right, throwing the omega’s face into beautiful shadows and edges.

_Hold the Night for Ransom as We Kidnap the Memories_

**END**


End file.
